shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Keiichi Wakahisa (Silent Composition)
Although he may appear to be the same age as the youngest member of the Zodiac, Keiichi Wakahisa is actually the third oldest of the group. He is also feared by the other eleven members of ZODI☆C, as he can be rather terrifying when he is angered. He is also one of the few people in his age group capable of controlling an enraged Kagome. Aside from being a member of Zodiac, he like Kagome and Takehiko are members of The Legacy of the Miracles. He is also the leader of the group, R☆GN☆ROK. Background Keiichi Wakahisa is an internationally famous actor, model, idol, and athlete. He is the grandson of Kiseki no Sedai's (Generation of Miracles) Tetsuya Kuroko and Satsuki Momoi. He is famous not only for his entertainment skills, but also his athletic skills in basketball, judo, and jujutsu. He has won numerous martial arts tournaments since beginning his training at four years old, and has even attained the title of Asian Judo Junior Champion. He currently holds the title for Asian Judo Champion, and is a tenth level Dan (十段 Jūdan). He recently graduated from Kyoto University with a Bachelors Degree in both Forensic Science and Psychology. He first became interested in becoming an actor when he was eight years old after attending several of his father's voice acting lessons when his judo and jujutsu lessons were cancelled, and learning about Kagome's job. With some help from Kagome and his other younger cousin Takehiko, he eventually made his debut in acting when he was nine years old. His interests later broadened to encompass modeling, singing, and dancing. Appearance In terms of appearance Keiichi greatly resembles his mother in terms of looks, but he has the height and body structure of his father. He is a decievingly slim young man with blue eyes, which he inherited from his mother, and silver hair from his father. Although he is one of the oldest members of the Zodiac, many people have mistaken him to still be a young teenager. More often then not, Keiichi can be found wearing an open button-up shirt under a black silk jacket with black jeans. Despite his slim appearance, Keiichi is an extremely well-developed athlete with an extraordinary amount of physical strength that his maternal grandfather, Tetsuya Kuroko, did not possess. He has competed in basketball and martial arts tournaments from elementary school to senior high, many times reaching national level tournaments with his team mates. Personality Keiichi has a fun loving, but also rather mischievous personality. He enjoys popping up on his friends and cousins to see what they're doing or just to scare them. He enjoys a good prank every now and again and hanging out with his friends and family. Despite that, Keiichi has a low tolerance for idiots, and is extremely protective of his family and close friends. Like his maternal grandfather, Keiichi also rarely becomes truly angry though he can be annoyed rather easily. Overall he is considered one of the nicest members of the Zodiac, and has often won the idol poll for the ideal boyfriend category. Although he may be one of nicest members of Zodiac, Keiichi is actually the most vindictive of the twelve members, but this side of him only shows when he is being protective of someone he considers family or a close friend. Examples would be when he first met ST☆RISH, he threatened them harm and their dissolution if anyone of them harmed Kagome in anyway. He is also unafraid of causing others physical harm to get his point across, a trait that he had picked up from Kagome's maternal grandfather, Seijuro Akashi. Keiichi also speaks rather formally when he is with his friends, and only speaks in a causal way when he is on stage or around strangers. He is very blunt and straight forward when he talks much like his grandfather. It has been noted by his friends that the only time Keiichi speaks causally (besides from when he is on stage) and curses is when he is angry, and people should be weary when he snaps. As his parents were often busy with their own work, and his twin sisters Keiichi was more often then not taken care of by his grandparents, Tetsuya Kuroko and Satsuki Momoi, who lived with him and his family. Keiichi is also extremely close and respectful of his grandfather as he spent a majority of his time with him. His grandfather Tetsuya would usually be the one who took him to and picked him up from his martial arts lessons, work sessions, and even accompanied him on his trips to Judo competitions. History Childhood Like all members of the Kiseki no Isan, Keiichi was introduced to everyone in the Kiseki a hundred days after his birth on April 10 (he was during a leap year). At the age of four, he was enrolled at two different dojos to learn Judo and Jujutsu. It was at his Judo dojo that he met his best friend, Toshiyuki a few weeks shy of his seventh birthday. By the time he turned eight years old, Keiichi had already attained his first Dan (初段 Shodan) in both Judo and Jujutsu, earning him the title of martial arts prodigy. After his eighth birthday, Keiichi grew interested in becoming an actor while still maintaining his martial arts education at his two dojos. He eventually was cast in his first drama during the later half of that year. His looks and martial arts experience would eventually land him the role of Mamoru Yukimura the following year on Curse of the Zodiac, which would launch his career into fame. Upon entering junior high, many of his classmates expected Keiichi to join the schools judo club, but were instead surprised to see him enter the boys' basketball club. There he showed that his status of being a part of The Legacy of the Miracles was not just for show as he lead his school's team to the regional and national tournaments where he battled it out with his fellow Kiseki members. By the time he graduated from senior high school, Keiichi had already won the titles of being the World Judo Junior Champion, Asian Judo Junior Champion, East Asian Judo Champion as well as becoming an Olympic gold medalist for Judo. He had also received his ninth level Dan (九段 Kudan) red belt, and was only another year of dojo service away from being recognized as a tenth level Dan (十段 Jūdan) by the Kodokan (講道館 Kōdōkan) Career Discography Solo Listed by most recent release date ZODI☆C R☆GN☆ROK LEG☆CY Acting Roles Zodiac Series: *Curse of the Zodiac - Multi Season **'Mamoru Yukimura' (幸村 守 Yukimura Mamoru), the Dragon of the Zodiac. (Age 10-13) *Birth of the Curse - Multi Season **'Mamoru Yukimura' (幸村 守 Yukimura Mamoru), the Dragon of the Zodiac. (Age 13-16) *Curse's End - Movie **'Mamoru Yukimura' (幸村 守 Yukimura Mamoru), the Dragon of the Zodiac. (Age 16) Brothers' Conflict (Ongoing) - Multi Season *'Iori Asahina' (朝日奈 祈織 Asahina Iori) (Age 22) *'Fuuto Asahina' (朝日奈 風斗 Asahina Fuuto) (Age 22) Genres Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Acting & Voice Acting Coach *Mother's Occupation: Office Executive at Kiseki Zaibatsu *Intelligence: 158 IQ *Motto: "You only have one life, so grab it firmly with both hands and make the best of it." *Favorite Color: Black *Favorite Type of Movies: Horror *Favorite Type of Music: Rock *Favorite Type of Books: Classical Literature, Anatomy, Crime Investigation *Favorite School Subject: Anatomy *Best School Subjects: Biology, Classical Literature *Worst School Subject: History *Favorite Food: Chocolate Shakes *Ideal Type: Absolutely no idiots, and has to be able to hold an intellectual conversation. Lady-like *Ideal Date: Amusement Parks *Allergic to: NONE *Hobbies: Basketball, Computer Programming, Teaching *Dislikes: Flirts, Flamboyance, Idiots, Riko-oba-sama and Satsuki-sobo-sama's cooking *Special Skills: Judo, Jujutsu, Taekwondo, Multilingual/Polygot (Fluent in Korean, British-English, Mandarin Chinese, and Japanese) Relationships Kagome/Gou Higurashi Of the eleven other members of the Zodiac, Kagome Higurashi (日暮かごめ) is the person that Keiichi is the closet to and most protective of. When Keiichi expressed interest in becoming an actor and an idol, Kagome was the one who got him his chance to achieve his dream. He, Kagome, and Takehiko often go the Kiseki no Isan's weekly Saturday night basketball game together and are often on the same team. He has known Kagome since shortly after her birth as all members a part of the Kiseki no Isan are introduced to new members a hundred days after the new member's birth and again at the annual New Years celebration in Hokkaido. He and Kagome are cousins by marriage as Kagome's mother's younger sister, Chiharu Akashi, married Keichi's mother's younger brother, Masahiro Kuroko. During their childhood when they would work on assignments and projects together, Kagome and Keiichi would often spend the night at each others house depending on which family was more available that night. Kasumi Matsuoka Kasumi Matsuoka (松岡和美) Takehiko Hibiki Takehiko Hibiki (響岳彦) is one of the people that Keiichi is the closest to and protective of, second only to Kagome. He, Kagome, and Takehiko often go the Kiseki no Isan's monthly Saturday night basketball games together and are often on the same team. He has known Takehiko since shortly after his birth as all members a part of the Kiseki no Isan are introduced to new members a hundred days after the new member's birth and again at the annual New Years celebration in Hokkaido. He and Takehiko are distant cousins by marriage. Etsuko Koizumi Etsuko Koizumi (小泉悦子) Kotone Mizushima Kotone Mizushima (水島琴音) Emi Suzuki Emi Suzuki (鈴木恵美) Kira Sumeragi Kira Sumeragi (皇綺羅) Yuu Akarui Yuu Akarui (優明るい) Toshiyuki Kikenkaze Aside from Kagome, Toshiyuki Kikenkaze (危険風敏幸) is Keiichi's closest and best friend of the Zodiac. Though Toshiyuki is not a Keiichi's closest friend, he is close enough for Keiichi to bring him along on the Kiseki's weekly basketball games, which are private "family" time for all members of the Kiseki no Isan. Ayako Itou Ayako Itou (伊藤綾子) Aine Kisaragi Aine Kisaragi (如月愛音) Category:Characters Category:Silent Composition Category:Idol Category:Zodiac Category:Ragnarok Category:Legacy of the Miracles Category:Legacy Category:Male Category:Shining Agency